Naruto Shakes It Up!
by storyteller911
Summary: What if it wasn't Henry that became Cece's tutor, but Naruto instead? What could happen?
1. You're in college?

**Naruto Shakes It Up!**

**I adopted this story idea**

**thank you **_**theD2.0**_**!**

**I actually had the songs I'm using in this fic stuck in my head two hours previous to writing this.**

**I do not own Naruto(TT~TT) or Shake It Up!(-_-)... ... ...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

x

Chapter One

You're in college?

Naruto road the city train humming to _Stereo Skyline's Shake and Shout _on his black ipod until his stop came up. He took out the metallic blue Skullcandy headphones from his ears and slipped his ipod into the front pocket of his black laptop case and pulled the strap of his black and dark blue backpack over his left shoulder before standing up and getting off the train.

He took a look around before taking a small folded piece of paper out from his pocket and checked the directions and started walking to the exit of the train station only to bump into someone. He had to step back a bit to catch himself and ended up catching the girl he'd bumped into in a dip.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The whisker-faced blond said as he stood himself and the girl back upright.

"It- It's alright..." She said with a slightly breathless European accent.

Naruto had to admit, she looked cute but the way she dressed was a bit too flashy for his taste. She had her long blond hair tied up with a big sparkly silver bow on the elastic band, black leggings and a skirt that looked a little too tight to walk in, a sparkly pink shirt under a regular pink jacket, and even the bag she was carrying was sparkly! ... So was the guy standing next to her, about an inch taller than Naruto, scowling down at Naruto, seeming to attempt to burn a hole into the whisker-faced blonde's head. Said whisker-faced blonde sweatdropped and raised an eyebrow.

"I am Tinka, this is my twin brother Gunther. What is your name?" The girl asked.

"Naruto." He answered.

"Strange name." Gunther said with a sneer only to let out a "Oomph!" when his sister suddenly back-handed him in the gut without taking her eyes off Naruto.

"It's a wonderful name." Tinka said with a happy sigh.

"It means fish cake." Naruto said flatly.

"Delicious then." She said with another happy sigh.

"_Yeah_, okay. Do either of you know where I can find..." He lifted the paper up to see the address, "Apartment number 36-C on Essex Street and Diargo Drive?"

"We live near there!" Tinka said excitedly before she became slightly depressed, "Oh, but I have dance class... But I'm sure Gunther would show you!" She turned to her brother with an insistent stare. "Won't you Gunther?"

Reluctantly Gunther agreed.

Naruto smiled brightly with a tilt of his head saying, "Thank you very much."

Tinka sighed happily and left for her dance class with flushed face as Gunther lead the way to the apartment complex he was looking for. He had avoided looking at Naruto the whole time and the depressed looking scowl on his face hadn't leaft his face since Tinka boarded her train for her dance lessons. Suddenly, he smiled when he and Naruto approached a couple guys sitting at a table between an apartment building enterance and a small bakery.

"Ty, just the man I wanted to see." Gunther said to the taller guy sitting.

"Gunther, looking sparkly as always." Ty said snapping one of Gunther's suspenders.

Naruto let out a chuckle as Gunther lifted a foot to the stone steps of the apartment building to take something that had fallen behind the tongue of his shoe out.

"Dude sweet kicks!" The short guy wearing headphones around his neck, Naruto remembered he was Deuce, said. "How much you want for 'em?"

"Not for sale." Gunther said.

"Alright, how 'bout I win 'em off you? Arm wrestling."

"What if _I_ win?" Gunther said putting his foot back down. "Do I get your jacket?"

"Yeah, you can get my pet unicron too 'cause you ain't winning!" Deuce said laughing with Ty before Ty stood up.

"Have a seat, I'll ref."

Gunther sat down, Ty counted to three and said go, and if Naruto blinked he would've missed it. He let out a cough/laugh as Gunther sat up and Deuce held his arm up stunned. Ty was laughing too.

"Aw man, you got served!" Ty said to Deuce.

"Pay up loser." Gunther said before smiling. "I'll cut up jacket to make into handbag for Tinka."

'_Wow, is this guy in love with his sister?_' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow.

"No, hold up, hold up!" Deuce stuttered. "I-I didn't know we were starting."

"What part of 'one, two, three, go!' did you not understand?" Ty asked him.

"Now, down to business." Gunther said as Ty stood between him and Naruto. "Ty, what do you think of my sister?"

"She's a whack-job with good hair." Ty said bluntly making Naruto snort a laugh.

"Perfect. You'll not get all grabby-handy when you take her on a date." Gunther said happily.

"A date? Dude, not for a million bucks." Ty scoffed.

"How 'bout fifty." Gunther said pulling a fifty from his pocket.

"Done." Ty said taking the fifty and walking away before Deuce regrettably handed over his jacket.

"Apartment you are looking for is in there." Gunther said to Naruto pointing the thumb at the building they were standing in front of.

Naruto gave a nod in thanks before going in and making his way up to 36-C.

He had a hand up to knock when he heard, "... college guy is coming here to help you with math, not date you!"

"That's how it will start, but eventually, he'll fall madly in _love_."

Naruto could only guess that that was this Cece girl he was to tutor and tried to hold in a snort. '_If I was the age she probably thinks I am, not likely._'

"Of course, he'll have to wait five years 'cause it's _totally_ inappropriate now."

This time Naruto had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm not wearing yellow at your fantasy wedding."

Naruto only shook his head at what Cece's friend said before knocking, only to hold in a laugh again when he heard Cece chant, "Please be a little cute, please be a little cute, _please _be a little cute."

Cece opened the door and Rocky, being the first to see him, had dropped her jaw. Cece slowly peaked around the door, almost afraid of why Rocky reacted that way. Her jaw dropped too. When she opened the door expecting to see a "cute college guy", they found a boy the same age as them with spiky sunshine blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek instead. He was wearing a burnt orange hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, skinny black jeans, a pair of red, black, and white Nike air sneakers with straps, and a pair of black fingerless gloves with a red spiral on the top.

'_Definitely cute..._' Both girls thought in almost unison.

"Y-You're in college?" Cece said somewhat stunned.

"Yeah, I know I don't look it, but I was born cursed with the brains." Naruto said walking in. "Though, technically, I've graduated college twice already. Fist time was was when I was six for medical, after that was law, and now I'm going to a Technical Institution. Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." Naruto said with a smile holding up a hand.

Cece obliged with her own smile. "I'm Cece."

"I'm Rocky." Rocky said quickly taking his hand when he offered it to her next. "But I'll be leaving so I won't be interrupting anything." Rocky said turning to the door and sort of slouched as she left thinking, '_Why can't I have trouble with algebra?_'

"So, shall we start?" Naruto asked before turning to the table in the kitchen, but then looked over his shoulder at Cece. "By the way, though I guess I wouldn't mind waiting five years, not so inappropriate to date me now." Naruto said with a sly smile before turning back to the table, not needing to see Cece's face to know it was as red as a stop-light.

They were sitting down with the algebra book open and several papers spread out, it had only been a few minutes when Naruto asked, "... You're dyslexic, aren't you?"

Cece froze before turning to look at him in fear, "... How do you know that?"

"You're squinting a lot and you don't have any imprints over your ears as proof of wearing glasses and I can tell you aren't wearing contacts." Naruto said. "That and my older cousin is dyslexic. I tutor him all the time."

Cece bit her lip looking about to cry.

"Hey c'mon, I know you're scared." Naruto said looking at her. "You see letters and sometimes it just looks like alphabet soup, you wake up terrified every day that you might have to read something aloud..."

"I didn't want anyone to know..." Cece said in tears.

Naruto wiped them away. "That doesn't surprise me. My cousin's an actor and he sometimes needs help reading his lines... He memorizes them as best as he can before going on set just so there's no risk of him reading aloud in front of anyone. People can be mean, especially when they find out you have some kind of disorder even though millions of people have it."

"Sometimes it affects my dancing..." Cece sniffled. "Left and right, they just get jumbled up in my head and I can't do anything about it... Then I think, 'who am I kidding? I'm never going to be good as the other dancers'..."

Cece was crying harder and Naruto brought her into a hug and she clung to her hooded sweatshirt.

"Hey, c'mon, stop." Naruto said gently patting her head. "You know, what that dyslexia says about you, is that your twice as strong as you think you are... I've seen you dance on _Shake It Up Chicago_. If you can do _that_, even with dyslexia holding you back a bit, you're incredible. Everyone has some kind of baggage that they have to carry around their whole life. Yours is dyslexia."

"What's yours?" Cece sniffled sitting up.

"Both my blessing and curse. My brains." Naruto said.

"Yeah but that's not so bad." Cece said wiping her tears away.

"You'd think so, right?" Naruto said with a sigh. "Knowing stuff is good, sure, but... sometimes, a lot of times actually, people think I'm a freak. I couldn't talk to anyone my own age, afraid they'd reject me where I stand. I still tried though. I have a few friends my own age. One of them actually has an IQ almost as high as mine but, hehe, he's too lazy to do the work. I got my first friend when I was playing music and didn't know anyone was listening. He's in New York right now."

"That's cool." Cece said smiling.

"Yeah. Does that friend of yours know? Rocky?"

Cece shook her head.

"Are you not that close?" Naruto asked.

"She's been my best friend since grade-school. I can... I can tell her anything..."

"Then you should probably tell her about this. I guarantee, she'll think your as strong as I think you are."

"Really?"

"She's your friend right? Why wouldn't she?"

Cece smiles. "Thanks."

"No prob. And hey, I know an easier way for you to get better in algebra." Naruto said standing and taking out his laptop.

"You do?" Cece said.

Naruto nodded and typed a couple things before music started to suddenly play. It was _Eiffel's 65 I'm blue _and it was put on repeat.

"Dance with me." Naruto said holding out a hand with a smile.

Smiling instantly, Cece took his hand and he started dancing with her to help her relax and stopped before the song repeated the first time.

"Okay, now show me a couple dance steps." Naruto said.

Cece nodded and counted along with her movements.

"And stop!" Naruto said making Cece freeze in position.

"What, did I do something wrong?" Cece asked confused.

"Not at all." Naruto said smiling before stopping the music. "Now repeat those steps you just did seven times."

Cece shrugs and did as she was told counting out the eight steps seven times.

"How many steps did you just do in all?" Naruto asked.

"Fifty-six?" Cece said confused.

"Good, now do this and don't forget to count along." Naruto counted out the six steps as he crisscrossed and uncrossed his legs, spun, jumped and landed with his feet apart, and struck a pose with his arms crossed.

Cece did the same.

"Good. _Now_ how many steps did you do?"

"Sixty-two..."

Naruto nodded taking her hand and showing her her paper on the table.

"You just solved the first problem." Naruto said smiling.

Cece's eyes widened as she smiled too before jumping at Naruto in an attack-hug.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Two hours of "Study-dancing", as they started to call it, passed and Cece was getting algebra easier and easier, while taking every chance she had to stare at Naruto. Naruto wasn't much different staring at her.

Suddenly, Naruto's watch started beeping.

"Aw, man... Looks Like I have to be getting home. I gotta take a train to get there... Man, my moms gonna have a cow if I'm late again." He said closing his laptop and putting back into it's carrying case.

Cece looked a little sad, seeing as she wouldn't be meeting with Naruto for tutoring for another two days, but instantly brightened up asking, "Hey Naruto, you want to hang out sometime?"

"Definitely. When and where?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Um... How about the new restaurant that opened? I hear they have great music..." Cece said biting her bottom lip.

"You mean... like a date?" Naruto asked smile widening as he slipped the strap of his laptop case over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess. If you want to call it that..." Cece said seeming to find something interesting about her shoes at the moment but still smiled.

"Alright." Naruto said nodding. "I'll see you tomorrow at... ?" Naruto said trailed off for her to suggest when she wanted to be picked up.

"Seven." Cece said instantly.

"Alright, later." Naruto said picking up his backpack and heading to the door.

Cece had a big smile on her face as she fallowed. "Later."

"Cool..." He said in a happy sigh, facing her in the open doorway, smiling.

"Cool." Cece said with an equally happy sigh.

"Bye." Naruto said stepping backwards into the hall.

"Bye..." Cece said slowly closing the door.

Without either of the two knowing, they started going through their own little victory dance. Cece doing so all over her living room and Naruto doing so all over the hall and in the elevator until he got to the front entrance of the apartment building and booked it to the train station.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

x

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER ONE LADIES AND GENTS!**

**Please review. (^-^)**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**hELLOOOOOOOOOOOO PeOpLEs!**

**This is the next chapter of Naruto Shakes It Up!**

**...**

**As if you didn't already know that.**

**I feel a little stupid now.**

**...**

**Yeah...**

**Okay, whatevs, on with the story!**

**I do not own Naruto(TT~TT) or Shake It Up!(-_-).**

**X**

* * *

><p>X<p>

Chapter Two

Home Sweet Home

Naruto was dancing, or rather gliding on his feet, to _Eiffel 65's Move Your Body_ playing on his ipod when entering his front door and humming along with the tune but with his own lyrics, "I got a date, date with a cute girl, girl. I worked my mind and moved my body, body. She asked me out, out..."

"Well, I guess it's okay that you're a little late then if that's the reason, especially with you dancing out your mood."

Naruto froze a moment before quickly pulling out his headphones and stood straight putting his headphones away in one smooth motion as he turned to face a woman looking to be in her early thirties standing at the end of the hallway in green sweatpants and a white jogging top. She had crimson hair hanging down to her butt, light emerald green eyes, she had her arms crossed as she leaned sideways against the wall, and she wore and mischievous smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... Hi mom." The wisker-faced blond said a bit akwardly as he slipped his shoes off at the entrance carpet.

"I take it the tutoring went well." His mother said.

"Uh-huh..." Naruto said unable to look her in the eye without feeling embarrassed.

But he couldn't help flushing when the crimson-haired woman snickered.

"Okay loverboy, go get changed, time to spar." His mother teased, leaving the hall.

"Aw c'mon!" Naruto whined throwing his hands up into his hair embarrassedly. "I haven't even _gone_ on the date yet and you're teasing me about it!"

"And you're embarrassed which means I'm doing it right." His mother called back in a sing-song tone.

"Troublesome mothers... Great, now Shikamaru's really rubbing off on me." Naruto muttered going to his room.

He changed into a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a sleeveless gray shirt before heading to the gym/dojo. Naruto lives with his parents in a two story almost villa looking house you normally wouldn't expect to see in Denver. His father was currently at work. The house had seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, an attic turned library, a basement turned entertainment room, the gym/dojo, and a garage with three cars, four motor cycles, two dirtbikes, and an electric scooter. A third of those vehicles were actually those of which Naruto and his mother work on together.

Right now, Naruto was dodging punch after punch, throwing his own in here and there along with a few kicks. He could match his mom easily sparring and such and even won against her a few times, but his dad was another story. His still had a ways to go to match up evenly with him much less beat him in a spar.

The young blonde and older redhead had been sparring for the past hour and a half now when the door bell rang.

They both froze in position with confusion, Kushina in mid-high-block and Naruto in mid-kick-combo.

"That's strange..." Kushina said without either of them moving. "Your dad shouldn't be back until around eleven. It's only seven... It better not be one of those pushy door to door sales people again."

"Didn't you already fill out a form with dad to get them to stop bothering us?" Naruto asked looking to her, both still standing in position.

"That's true... If it's not them, it could be the press... They're even _more_ annoying."

"Wait!" Naruto said, finally getting out of position and hurrying to the door as the bell rung again with his mother fallowing. "I completely forgot! One of my classmates wanted to come over to talk about this extra credit project for tutoring and teaching."

"Should I get some drinks and snacks?" Kushina asked.

"Sure."

Kushina then headed for the kitchen while Naruto went to the door as the bell rang a third time. Naruto opened the door revealing a boy looking around eight with his blonde hair combed nicely to the side, big glasses, in little gray slacks, white, red, blue, and black sneakers, a light blue button up shirt, a dark blue sweater vest with red and white diamond patterns across the chest, a brown blazer, and a black and blue back pack hanging over his shoulder.

"Hey Henry. Sorry I took so long to get to the door." Naruto apologized letting the boy in. "I forgot I invited you over and I was sparring with my mom."

"You _physically_ fight with your _mother_?" Henry said aghast as Naruto closed the door behind him.

"It's not fighting, it's just practicing self defense." Naruto corrected as he lead him to the kitchen. "My mom's setting up some snacks and drinks. You help yourself while I go take a quick shower."

Henry nodded and entered the kitchen while Naruto hurried off and found the beautiful red haired woman dressed for sparring like Naruto with two other people in chef uniforms making up sushi, dango, and onigiri as well as some green tea, ice tea, and fresh squeezed peach juice.

"You must be Naruto's classmate, Henry, right?" Kushina asked after seeing him from the corner of her eye. "He'd told me he had a classmate a few years younger than him. Snacks and drinks will be ready in a moment."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You!" Henry stuttered pointing at her surprised and amazed. "Y-Y-Y-You're Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze! One of the top seven technology geniuses of this century! Wife of Dr. Minato Namikaze, the world famous medical surgeon and another one of the seven technology geniuses I'd mentioned! W-W-W-W-What are you doing _here_? Not that I mind or anything, I'm a huge fan. I especially loved your thesis on how with the right tools and gadgetry, it's possible to make an electric car motor with the power of today's Hummers and SUV's combined the size of a tennis ball." Henry said breathlessly in excitement.

Kushina giggled along with the young girl chef and chuckling old man chef. "Well, thank you Henry I'm flattered. And the reason I'm here is simple. I live here. I'm Naruto's mother."

"HUH?" Henry shouted in surprise. "B-B-But Naruto's name is Gamasannin! As in Jiraiya Gamasannin, the famous novelist!"

"Yes." Kushina said with a sad smile. "Naruto has been going by his godfather's name for school and such so teachers and college deans will accept him for his intellect rather than who he's related to. You would not believe how often that's happened already."

"I see. I'll keep this to myself then." Henry said calming down instantly.

"Thank you." Kushina giggled again as the girl chef handed her the dish of dango and lifting the tray. "Now, Ayame can lead you to the living room and you can help yourself to the snacks while I'll go take a quick shower and when I'm out, you, Naruto, and I can converse on this project you two are working on."

"Yes ma'am!" Henry said excitedly.

Kushina let out another giggle.

x

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

An hour later, a third of the snacks and drinks were gone and Naruto, his mother, and Henry were laughing along about old class stories.

"So..." Naruto said breathlessly laughing, "so there I am in class listening to the substitute teacher _trying_ to tell me off to humiliate me in class, saying he knew my title as a genius must be a fluke because of all the homework assignments he assigned that I ignored for the past week only for me to tell him that the only reason I ignored his assignments is because nothing he said made sense. He asked me to elaborate. So I did. I stood up from my desk, went up to the chalkboard, and rote down _every_ assignment he gave us since becoming our substitute and explained why they didn't make sense. By the time I was done, class was over and Ebisu hadn't been able to say a thing. I hadn't known at the time though, that the principal was making his round to checks the classes that day and he'd watched my class that entire period. At the end of the week, the principal had _me_ substituting for the class the rest of that month."

Henry laughed. "Whatever happened to Ebisu?"

"He was so embarrassed being told off by a six year old in a senior high school class, he started teaching the first grade division of the academy." Kushina said laughing.

An alarm sound was going off and Henry took out his cellphone to read a text.

"My mother's here to pick me up." Henry said picking up his bag.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in class Henry." Naruto said leading him to the front door. "Ask your mom about coming over to Cece's house next time I tutor for her. She has a little brother the same age as you and it'd be good for you take interract with someone your own age."

"I will. Bye."

Naruto waved goodbye and closed the door before heading to the kitchen for dinner.

"So, Cece huh?" Kushina asked with a grin as they sat down at the dinning table in the kitchen. "Is she the cute and funny girl who loves to dance you got a date with?"

The top of Naruto's cheeks turn pink with embarrassment while Ayame and her father snicker. "Yes..."

"So what does she look like?" His mothers asks.

Naruto pulls his laptop seemingly out of nowhere and pulls up a video on screen of the latest episode of _Shake It Up Chicago!_ with Cece and Rocky dancing on stage together.

"She's the shorter girl with long reddish brown curls." Naruto said with a smile.

"Can't wait to meet her." Kushina said smiling her Embarrassing-my-only-son-in-front-of-his-new-girlfriend-is-one-of-my-favorite-pastimes-lately smile brightly.

'_I'm doomed._' Naruto thought smacking his forehead on the table.

x

x

x

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

**Well that's chapter 2.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**See you next time!**

**ALSO! I'm thinking of starting up a A.N.T Farm/Naruto crossover and I've already started writing a bit down. But I can't be too sure if it'll turn out well.**

**Oh well, here's to hoping!**

**Later! (^-^)**


End file.
